living in another world again
by DanielleDavid
Summary: Kirito and Asuna are now forced to live in another game! All of the SAO and ALFheim players will also be forced to play the new game. They will experience Love and will also get hurt, but... will the game be dangerous or just like ALFheim online?
1. Another Quest

Another Quest

"Where am I…?" Kazuto moaned as he tried to sit up. He was lying on the ground for a reason... Kirigaya Kazuto. A normal 16 year old high that has been involved in MMO games for months now.

Last time, he tried the game called Sword Art Online, also known as SAO made by Kayaba Akihiko.

It was a deadly game because if the player dies in the game, the player will die in real. Kazuto and 10000 other players who played the game were stuck in it. Until they clear the 100 levels, they cannot log out of the game. In that time, he met a strong and beautiful girl called Asuna.

In the past, she was in a guild called Knights of The Blood and was their Sub leader while Kazuto was a solo player because he was a BETA tester of SAO before the game was published.

As a BETA tester, they know all the secrets of the game and the information of the monsters and bosses in the dungeons. Those testers were also called 'Beaters'. Though it was only used for Kazuto.

"Kirito-kun?" a girl called his name. Kirito was only his name for MMO games. He made it up from his names, 'Kiri' and 'to'. The 'Kiri' is from his family name, Kiri-gaya. 'To' is from his given name, Kazu-to.

(From now I'll start using 'Kirito' for Kazuto's name)

'Asuna…?' Kirito thought as his vision became clearer. He looked up and saw a young woman with the hair color of a familiar person.

"Asuna!" he hugged the woman tightly.

"Kirito-kun…" the woman already known as Asuna hugged back to Kirito.

She had tears flowing down her face as she missed him.

"Why are you here?" Kirito asked her, removing his arms from her and now looking straight to her eyes with a serious look.

Both of them were a couple. Since the incident of the SAO, they got together and sort of well, went out!

"Eto… I just dozed off for a while earlier and the next thing I knew, I was here…." She replied while looking away from him, trying to hide her blush because of embarrassment.

He sweat-dropped as he figured out what she meant by 'dozed off'. "So? Where are we?" he stood up and looked around. Normally, there would be other people with them but this time… Both of them were alone. He approached Asuna who was still on the ground and offered his hand.

"I don't know…" she replied as she took his hand and got up.

They were inside a dark place which had no doors.

"Kirito-kun, Asuna-kun…" a voice called out of nowhere.

Both of them quickly went behind each other and went on guard. "Come out!" Kirito shouted as he looked intensely everywhere to find the person who called.

"By now you should know who I am" the voice spoke up.

'Kayaba…?' Kirito thought while he looked at Asuna who was still confuse.

"I still don't know who you are…." Asuna told the person while 4 veins popped out of the side of her forehead.

"Come out Kayaba" Kirito sighed before lowering his guard.

"Kayaba?" Asuna repeated as she looked at the shadow going near them.

The person was wearing a white coat which looked like a laboratory coat… It was Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of SAO and the one who trapped them in the game as well.

"At least someone recognized me…" he smirked and looked at Asuna. "S-shut up! I wasn't even close to you anyway!" she shouted as she blushed because of the embarrassment.

"Then how come I was able to tell that he was Kayaba Akihiko when were not even close?" Kirito teased her and showed her a goofy smile.

"C-Cause…. Just BECAUSE ALRIGHT?!" she punched Kirito's shoulder with a hard force. Now she was irritated and angry….

"Gah! I was just joking!" Kirito winced at the pain on his shoulder. "Hmph!"

"So why are we here?" Kirito asked Kayaba, ignoring what happened earlier.

"You're going to be trapped in another game after this meeting so I'm here to tell you this because other players will also be trapped. Including those from SAO and the ALFheim" he answered with a sudden serious tone. Suddenly, the room became dark… very dark.

"My time is running out, Kirito-kun, Asuna-kun. Good luck" after that, he just disappeared.

'ALFheim? Then … Suguha will also be trapped?!' thought Kirito. "Wait! Kaya-" by the time he came back to his senses, Kayaba vanished in to thin air.

"Ne Kirito-kun… What's going to happen to us now?" Asuna asked him. Since Kayaba didn't even tell them what they were supposed to do, they were out of ideas.

"Tch, didn't he say that we were going to be trapped in another game? I'm sure that game will be a piece of crap. We'll clear the game and free the other players!" he replied when a large hole suddenly appeared below Asuna.

"Asuna!" he shouted as he saw her being pulled down. He quickly grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back.

"Kirito-kun let go! Something is pulling me from below, you'll get pulled in with me if you don't let go of me!" she shouted as the hole became wider. At this rate, both of them will get sucked in if Kirito doesn't let go of her…

"I'll never let you go Asuna! If you'll be sucked in, I'll go with you!" he reasoned out when another problem came in…

Monsters

'Tch, what a bothersome!' he gritted his teeth as a whole bunch of monster appeared behind him. They were big monsters, bigger than the ones in SAO or ALFheim.

A monster suddenly grabbed his left leg and started pushing him towards the hole with Asuna.

"Let go of me damn it!" he shouted as he tried to kick it with his right leg. Unfortunately, it didn't hit the monster.

Asuna, not realizing what was happening with him asked him. "What's happening? Kirito-kun?!"

The monster that grabbed Kirito's leg pushed him to the hole…

'Damn!' both he and Asuna were eventually sucked through the hole….

END OF CHAPTER

(Author's Note)

My first fan fiction here so sorry if it sucked :/

I'll try to make it more interesting…


	2. Asuna!

"Stand up Kirito-kun…" a voice spoke out of nowhere. It was dark, only Kirito was in the dark room….

Kirito moaned as his eyes started to open up. 'Where am I…?' his vision was still blurry so he shook his head.

'Asuna' images of her face flooded his mind and he remembered what happened but… Where was he? Where's Asuna? Didn't he get sucked in the hole with her? Those questions kept ringing in his mind.

He stood up and walked around the small room. "Asuna where are you?!" he shouted and kept shouting… There was no response. All he could hear was the echoes of his shouts.

"Kirito-kun?" a deep voice called. From that voice, Kirito recognized it. "Sugou?" he mumbled. The voice was familiar to him. 'Why's he here? Wasn't he arrested?! Wait…' he kept questioning himself in his mind until he came to a realization. "Where's Asuna?!" he shouted. He knew that Sugou was madly in love with her that he would even do anything just to have her for himself….

"Sugou…. You think I'm Sugou?" the voice asked with sarcasm. "Aren't you him?! Your voice sounds exactly like his except…." Kirito responded and thought back again. His voice sounds like Sugou but if it was really him, he should be crazy by now… but, this voice was different from his. This voice was different. The tone of Sugou was mockery… it was disgusting.

"Figured it out?" the owner of the voice laughed. Kirito was pissed by the guy as he tried to control his fist.

"Then why don't you show yourself?" Kirito shouted as he gritted his teeth. He wanted to find out where Asuna was already.

"Can't help it can I?" the owner of the voice sighed and soon he was revealed.

He had a deep blue colored hair, his facial features looked like Sugou's except his hair was different and he wasn't wearing glasses.

He was wearing a black coat and his hair was long until it reached his shoulders.

"Su-" "I'm not that foolish brother of mine. Don't even compare me with him" the man hissed as he glared at Kirito.

'"brother…?' Kirito thought. Yes, the man did look like Sugou but, Sugou himself never said anything about having a brother in the media or in the game before!

"I am Nobuyuki Sugahou, twin brother of that foolish brother of mine, Nobuyuki Sugou" the man who claimed to be Sugou's twin brother was Sugahou.

"Sugahou? Then you have Asuna right?!" Kirito shouted in anger as he couldn't control his anger anymore… he was at his limit.

"Yes! In fact, she's right here with me" he replied with a wide grin. He stepped aside and Asuna was shown on the floor unconscious.

"Asuna!" Kirito ran to her but was blocked by Sugahou. "Why you… Out of my way!" he lunged at Sugahou but failed to even land a hit on him. "Don't be a pest and just lie down!" Sugahou shouted as he knee-kicked him by the stomach.

"You're going to live in MY game called Wizard & Mages online. Unless you clear all the quests and 125 levels, you will never escape it…." Sugahou grinned.

Kirito's body suddenly moved on its own and crouched down. His vision blurred and he felt the pain but he just ignored it.

"Why you…." He gritted his teeth and tried to get up but to no avail, it seems like a force was keeping him down.

"Now, Kirito-kun…. Watch what I will do!" Sugahou laughed maniacally as a long and sharp appeared in his hand.

*CHUT!*

'T-This can't be happening….' Kirito's eyes widened as he saw blood spill all over the place.

"Hahahaha Do you see this Kirito-kun?!" Sugahou laughed like a maniac… He was even madder than Sugou!

Time stopped for Kirito. The light in his eyes disappeared. He just couldn't believe that Asuna was gone…

"ASUNA!"

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Kirito-kun? Wake up!" a girl shook his body vigorously.

Kirito slowly opened his eyes, not noticing the tears flowing down his face. The first thing he noticed was his beloved girlfriend.

Asuna

END OF CHAPTER

Author's note:

Err Asuna really didn't die okay? So no need to be mad….

Anyway, I guess from the next chapter. It will be more dramatic, but of course there will still be comedy and romance

Action too of course and FRIENDSHIP!


End file.
